Fluffy Disease
by Mikiche
Summary: See, when you've got a stray god and a tendency to go out for nights at one go; you catch a disease. The disease transforms you, mutates you, makes you fluffier and cuter than anything else in the world. And when Yukine happens upon this disease ridden kitten, he shows overwhelming care and love for it - without knowing who it really was. /-YatoYuki, multichapter. -/


One day I read a noragami raw extra chapter and Yukine actually really likes fluffy animals so I-

* * *

_**Handsome God**__ Yato_gami 1d  
_-

_ hiyori_iki jeez i know im just going out for a job see you l8r_

_-comment- -retweet- -favourite-_

* * *

"Well? How do you - explain this!" Hiyori said dramatically, holding her phone out to Yukine.

He raised an eyebrow, hawthorne coloured eyes glancing at the screen, and replied, in monotone, "There isn't an explanation for it. That idiot's just probably ran off somewhere." The brunette puffed up her cheeks in response, still stubbornly denying the fact that the (_good for nothing, cheating, asshole) _Yato God was, probably as Yukine said, drifting out elsewhere looking for jobs to do.

"Yeah, that's true, but..! I paid him... money! It might be just 5 yen, but it's _still _money! It's literally been _months _and I'm still not back to normal yet... _Mou!_" She cried out, waving her arms about in an exasperated fashion.

Watching the high schooler sigh in frustration, Yukine got up and said, "I'll go look for him, I guess. I have to drop by Vaisvarana's house to ask Kazuma about some things concerning _Shinki_s, anyway..." Hiyori gave a slow nod as she slumped on the table, one hand waving goodbye, the other tapping on her phone.

"Be careful, Yukine-kun!" She added with a warm smile, as always. Yukine smiled back and waved back, "I'll be back before dinner!"

And out he went, in search of the Yato god.

It was no good.

It was as if he completely _disappeared. _It was quite irritating, to be honest. Yato always going on about, oh, how Yukine should _be a good child, _should _do this, do that_, and yet when it came to his own safety, he completely disregarded it.

It was almost as if the Yato God was a _child _himself.

Well, that wasn't a fact to be denied, of course. It was just critically hypocritical of him; that Yato, that _stupid, silly _God.

Changing directions to this, and that, it wasn't long before Yukine came to the mansion like temple of Vaisravana's. To be honest, it was insanely intimidating; but due to recent events, the feeling slowly dulled and subsided into something akin to a friend's house.

A friend; he liked that word.

Smiling like a child, to himself, he knocked on the door carefully, before entering.

"Ah, Yukine! You've arrived?" said Kazuma, as the blonde child entered his quarters. "Just on time, too. There was a meeting earlier, and we just returned. Please, sit down." He ushered Yukine to the couch, filing up some paperwork along the way.

"A god's meeting?" Yukine thought aloud - wasn't that some kind of gathering where all the gods would discuss about things?- "Did something big happen?"

Kazuma chuckled, "Sharp. Something did happen, but it was rather minor. It was just a mysterious disease that has been latching on to some of the Gods, but it was easily cured, so it turned out alright." Settling himself into the couch across Yukine's, he adjusted his glasses, his hands clutching a stack of papers. "So, today, you came here to get these, right?"

Graciously accepting them, Yukine replied, "U-uh, yeah, thanks..." A disease? It doesn't sound minor at all, not one bit; and in that moment worry started to sprout from the heart of the small _shinki, _but he pushed it down. "A disease? What sort of disease?" He hurried, a little more anxious, "Was- Was Yato present at the meeting?"

Raising an eyebrow at the barrage of questions, Kazuma, once again, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose (it seemed to be a habit whenever he wanted to make a point, Yukine observed) and folded his arms. "I apologize, the information is classified; I can't tell you much about it besides what I've already told you. And to answer your question - no, Yato wasn't there." Curiosity growing, he asked, "Why?"

"Oh, well - he's been out again." Yukine said, giving Kazuma a face of mock disgust. The red head laughed, and stood up to ruffle Yukine's hair. "I'm sure he'll be fine," he smiled, "It's Yato we're talking about, here."

_Oh, I hope so._

Ah, was it still - he was still really somewhere out there, huh. Kicking a stone and glancing at the already white dotted sky, Yukine shrugged to himself and began the walk home. Surely, as Kazuma said, Yato'll be _fine_. He'll come back, cling to Hiyori, and whine to Yukine sooner or later.

Footsteps echoing on cement ground, he made his way back to Koufuku's house, but not before-

_Mewling noises._

He stared downwards.

A black cat was nuzzling itself on his grey trousers. It mewled, and nuzzled its face on his leg somemore.

Oh, oh god.

His heart stopped.

He bent down, and picked up the kitty. It was small, fluffy, and had white tipped paws. Glistening violet blue eyes. Feeling itself being heaved above ground, the kitten tried to move, but decided on resting its paw on Yukine's nose.

He couldn't form coherent thoughts.

Oh, my, god.

He gave the poverty gods' house a look.

No, no. If he took care of the kitten there, who knows what kind of horrible end would await it, what with (no offence, Yukine grumbled) the bubblegum god's luck killing influence.

Hitching a breath, he slammed the gate door open and decided on this very certain action.

"_HIYORIIII! CAN WE STAY AT YOUR HOUSE TONIGHT?!"_

* * *

_**Handsome God**__ Yato_gami 1d  
_-  
_ hiyori_iki im totes skippin the meeting bc im totes lazy, 'kay._

_-comment- -retweet- -favourite-_

* * *

i still cant believei wrrot ethis and plan to write more. jesus christ


End file.
